The Time Labyrinth
by Ryuzaki Miki
Summary: Saat waktu mulai bergulir, ia tak akan pernah berhenti, sampai sebuah takdir yang akan menghentikan waktu itu... Waktu yang terkutuk!
1. Chapter 1

_Saat waktu mulai bergulir, ia tak akan pernah berhenti, sampai sebuah takdir yang akan menghentikan waktu itu..._

Title:

The Time Labyrinth

By:

Ryuzaki Miki

Lenght:

Multichapt

Genre:

Mistery

Adventure

Fantasy

Rated:

T

Casts:

They're waiting for you in this story! ^^

Disclaimer:

The casts belong to Aoyama Gosho  
The Story is mine~!

Warning:

OOC, and the other mistakes..

.

Happy Reading~! ^^

Shinichi berlari dengan cepat. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang , memastikan 'makhluk' itu jauh darinya. Peluh mengaliri tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah. Namun ia sama sekali tidak berhenti berlari atau sekedar memperlambat langkah lebarnya.

Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kalung berantai yang memiliki mata kunci bewarna perak. Kunci itu berayun seiring langkah cepatnya, mengetuk-ngetuk bagian depan dadanya yang hanya berbalut kemeja putih yang sudah robek di sana-sini akibat kejadian yang berlangsung selama beberapa hari terakhir.

_Di sini._

_Di ruang waktu._

_Waktu yang selalu bergulir._

_Waktu yang menghantui setiap bernyawa yang datang ke sana._

Seorang detektif ternama Kudou Shinichi bahkan sampai berlari karenanya.

.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa berhenti_."

Suara gelap itu terdengar dari arah belakang Shinichi. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan tetap berlari di tengah malam itu.

Pikirannya kacau. Entah di mana teman-teman saat ini. Ia sedang tak mau ambil pusing soal itu. Saat ini ia sedang dalam masalah besar.

Ia melihat ke depan. Tembok batu menghalangi jalannya. Jadi ia menarik kesimpulan kilat untuk berbelok ke kiri dari dua jalur itu, dan tetap berlari.

Dheg!

Shinichi berhenti dan membelalak saat melihat tembok batu lainnya menghalangi jalannya. Ia melihat sisi kiri dan sisi kanan tembok pada kedua sisinya.

Tembok batu menutup seluruh jalannya.

Jalan buntu.

Sementara, 'makhluk' itu tetap mengejar di belakangnya.

"**_Kuso_**!" rutuk Shinichi.

**-The Time Labyrinth-**

Dua minggu yang lalu...

Teitan High School,

Class 2-B,

Pulang sekolah..

"Hei, Ran, tahu tidak, katanya ada wahana baru di Tropical Land!" seru gadis berambut pendek seleher dan memiliki mata hijau gelap itu pada sahabatnya, Ran.

"Eh... Benarkah?" sahut Ran antusias sambil memasukkan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam tasnya.

Shinichi yang sedang tidur di meja sebelah Ran mengangkat wajahnya dan menguap. "Wahana labirin sesat itu ya, Sonoko?" tanyanya sambil merenggangkan tubuh.

Sang gadis berambut pendek yang duduk di depan ran – Sonoko – menoleh pada Shinichi. "Ya!" Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama liburan musim panas minggu depan?" lanjutnya dengan girang.

"Ah, bilang saja kalau kau ingin berkencan dengan Makoto!" kata Shinichi sebelum Ran bisa berkata apa-apa.

Serabut kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi gadis bermarga Suzuki itu. "Memang iya!" sahutnya jujur. "Habis, dia sibuk terus sih. Bilang mau latihanlah, ada keperluanlah, de-el-el," sambungnya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Sedangkan Shinichi dan Ran hanya bisa tersenyum getir, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting musim panas nanti ia pasti tak ada kegiatan bukan?" ujar Ran berusaha menghibur.

"Ya," sahut Sonoko. Ia melirik kedua di hadapannya itu. "Kalian ikut 'kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tidak."

Shinichi dan Ran menjawabnya dengan bersamaan. Sudah bisa ditebak. Ran yang menjawab 'Tentu saja' dan Shinichi yang menjawab 'Tidak'.

Mereka menoleh satu sama lain.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mau ikut, eh?!" seru Ran.

"Kau itu takut hantu! Ngapain pergi?" balas Shinichi tak mau kalah.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya!"

"Tentu saja ada! Di labirin itu ada banyak jebakan! Ada hantu tahu!"

"Huh! Itu sih namanya kamu yang takut! Padahal kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau hantu itu tidak ada di dunia ini!"

"Enak saja! Logika, hantu itu memang tidak ada!"

"Jadi kenapa kamu bilang ada hantu?"

_Supaya kau tidak usah pergi_, batin Shinichi. "Pokoknya tidak ada."

"Hah! Bilang saja takut! Kalau tidak takut, ayo, buktikan bahwa hantu itu memang tidak ada!" sahut Ran dengan maksud tersembunyinya.

"Huh.. Oke!" sahut Shinichi tanpa basa-basi.

Ran tersenyum puas. "Sudah berjanji akan pergi, lho."

Shinichi menoleh. "Eh?"

Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah mengerti dan menyadari 'kebodohannya'. "Hoi, hoi..."

"Ehm...," Sonoko menginterupsi. "Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

**x.x**

"Hei, bisa 'kan, Makoto?" tanya Sonoko. Tangan kirinya sibuk memegangi benda persegi panjang yang disebut ponsel yang didekatkan pada telinga kirinya. Sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya.

"_Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Sabtu ini ya? Sepertinya aku tidak ada rencana. Ini 'kan libur musim panas," _sahut Makoto di seberang sana.

Senyum Sonoko mengembang seketika. Matanya berbinar senang. "Baiklah. Kami tunggu di stasiun! Sampai jumpa Sabtu nanti! **_Jaa_**," kata Sonoko semangat sambil mengakhiri percakapan.

"Jaa."

Pip.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ran yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur miliknya dan memperhatikan Sonoko yang asyik memeluk ponselnya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

Sonoko mendesah dan berbalik menghadap Ran. Ia tersenyum semangat seperti biasa.

"Ah... Dari raut wajahmu aku sudah tahu. Dia ikut 'kan?" kata Ran. Ia tertawa kecil.

Sonoko tersenyum. "Hehe... Begitulah. Oh iya, apa kita perlu mengajak Kazuha juga?"

Ran tersenyum berseri. "Boleh!"

Hari Jumat...

Sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap dengan tampang suntuk sedang berdiri tegak dan menyandang tas di tangan kanannya yang di sandarkan ke bahu. Ia mendesah.

Kazuha, gadis berkucir di sebelahnya, yang sedang memegang tas yang berukuran cukup besar, tersenyum tipis. "Jangan mendesah seperti itu dong, Heiji. Masih baik kita bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas kita di Tokyo! Kau akan bisa bertemu dengan si Kudo itu."

Heiji, pemuda berkulit gelap itu, mengangguk. Namun tampang suntuknya sama sekali tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Bosan. Itu yang dirasakannya sehingga ia tak menyahut kata-kata gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan seperti biasanya. Hh... Mungkin ia berpikir, kalau bukan karena ada Shinichi di kota ini, dia tak mungkin menyetujui ajakan Kazuha. Walaupun waktu itu Kazuha memaksanya untuk pergi.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hoi...!"

Suara itu membuat Heiji dan Kazuha menoleh pada sumber suara, dari arah kanan mereka. Dan senyum Kazuha mengembang, sedangkan Heiji tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang datang.

Shinichi dan Ran sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan cepat. Ran tersenyum dan melambai kecil pada Kazuha. Dan Shinichi, dengan senyum kecil khasnya, menyambut Heiji yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ngantuknya.

"**_Ohisashiburi_**," sapa Shinichi dan Ran kompak.

"Un," sahut Kazuha dan Heiji.

"Nah, ayo ke kumah dulu," ajak Ran.

"Rumah?" tanya Heiji heran.

Ran mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kita semua akan menginap di rumah Shinichi selama kalian ada di Tokyo?"

"Benarkah? Ahaha... Kurasa aku lupa," kata Kazuha getir sambil memegang leher belakangnya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Heiji meliriknya dengan kesal. "Kalau begitu, kita batal pesan kamar di penginapan itu," katanya.

Kazuha tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, "Hehe... **_Gomen ne_**."

"Hn..," sahut Heiji.

Ran dan Shinichi hanya tersenyum getir, lagi, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang...

"Jadi, kita ke sana naik apa?" tanya Kazuha.

Oh.

"**_Yabai_**!" seru Ran dan Shinichi kalang kabut.

Di tempat lain..

"**_Kuso_**! Mereka di mana sih?!" Kogoro mendumel di balik setirnya.

Haha..

**x.x**

Setelah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Kogoro selama perjalanan menuju rumah Shinichi, akhirnya mereka sampai.

"**_Arigatou_****, ****_Ojii_****-****_san_**," kata Kazuha dan Heiji pada Kogoro. Yang dimarahi 'kan, Shinichi dan Ran. Jadi mereka bisa santai.

"Hh.. Kalau bukan karena kalian, aku tidak akan melewatkan acara Youko hari ini," balasnya.

"**_Otoo _****-****_san_**!" seru Ran.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Terserah saja. Aku pulang dulu," kata Kogoro. Kemudian ia melesat pergi dengan mobil pinjamannya itu.

Cih, mobil pinjaman saja pun bangga.

Mereka pun berbalik dan memasuki pekarangan rumah Shinichi yang terbilang cukup luas itu.

"Cuma kita berempat, nih?" tanya Heiji.

"Tidak," jawab Shinichi yang berjalan di depan.

"Eh?" heran Kazuha.

Ran tersenyum. "Ada – "

"YO~!" seru suara milik Sonoko dari arah depan dengan tangan direntangkan. Di belakangnya, muncul Makoto dengan senyum kecilnya.

Kazuha berseri. "Sonoko!"

"Nanti saja basa-basinya. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam dulu. Aku sudah mau mati kepanasan di luar sini," potong Shinichi dan berjalan santai memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei, Shinichi!" panggil Ran kesal. Tapi Shinichi sudah masuk. "Dasar Tuan Rumah yang tak sopan!" katanya pelan.

"Aku dengar itu!" seru Shinichi dari dalam.

"Heh?"

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Makoto bisa tiba hari ini? Bukannya Makoto datang hari Sabtu?" tanya Shinichi sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi dengan sumpitnya.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang makan keluarga Kudou, menikmati makan malam yang sudah dimasak oleh Ran dan Kazuha.

"Ah itu...," kata Sonoko salah tingkah.

"Sonoko yang memintaku untuk datang lebih cepat," sahut Makoto sambil tetap memakan makanannya.

"Begitu...," gumam Ran.

"Nah, besok, jam berapa kita berangkat?" tanya Kazuha.

"Supaya tidak menunggu terlalu lama dan kehabisan tiket, kita datangnya pagi saja," usul Heiji.

"Oke. Bagaimana kalau jam 9? Kita makan siangnya di kafe yang ada di sana saja," kata Shinichi.

"Baiklah," sahut semuanya setuju.

**x.x**

Esoknya...

Tropical Land...

.

"Kyaaaa~!" seru orang-orang yang menaiki wahana ekstrim di berbagai tempat. Terdengar pula suara tawa anak-anak yang kegirangan di tempat yang selalu ramai itu. Apa lagi saat-saat liburan seperti ini.

"**_Yatta_**~! Tropical Land, _we're here_~!" seru seorang pemuda yang rambutnya acak-acakan sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Bersemangat sekali dia. Matanya biru safir, seperti mata milik Shinichi. Hanya saja di dalam matanya terdapat kejahilan dan penuh rahasia. Tidak seperti Shinichi yang memiliki sorot mata tajam dan tenang.

"**_Baka_**ito! Jangan kekanakan seperti itul! Dasar!" ujar gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang juga sedikit terkesan acak-acakan. Jika dilihat sekilas, ia pasti dikira Ran yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ahaha.. Ia adalah—

"**_Aho_**ko, ini namanya bersenang-senang! Ini 'kan liburan musim panas! Jangan disia-siakan!" Kata-kata yang ingin ditulis _Author _dipotong oleh kalimat-kalimat tak penting dari si **_Bakai_**to.

Baiklah. Coret saja yang tadi itu. Yang penting, nama gadis itu adalah Aoko, dan si pemuda itu adalah **_Ba_**– eh – Kaito.

"Huh! Kalau bukan karena nilai ulangan cawu satumu yang pas-pasan itu, kamu pasti sedang di dalam kelas dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas _remedial _ tahu!" sahut Aoko.

"Yah, karena itulah aku harus bersenang-senang! Ayo kita rayakan~!" sahut Kaito balik sambil menarik tangan Aoko menuju wahana ekstrim yang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia, **Roller Coaster**.

"H.. Hei!" ujar Aoko kaget yang tangannya ditarik. Namun ia tidak menolak tarikan itu. Ia mengikuti langkah Kaito menuju wahana yang memiliki antrian yang lumayan panjang itu.

Bruk!

"Aw!" Suara Kaito.

"Aduh!" Suara Aoko.

"Yah, es krimnya jatuh." Suara – eh – Shinichi?

.

"Oi, **_daijoubu ka_**?" tanya Heiji sambil membantu Shinichi dan pemuda yang jatuh bersama Shinichi itu berdiri. Sedangkan pemuda itu membantu temannya bangun.

"Ya," sahut ketiganya kompak.

"Ah! Kaito, Aoko!" seru Heiji, Shinichi, Makoto, Ran, Kazuha, dan Sonoko kompak saat melihat wajah mereka yang jatuh bersama Shinichi tadi.

"Eh, Kudo," sahut Kaito sambil nyengir. "Sori. Jalan ga liat-liat depan. Hehe..," kekehnya.

"Di pikiranmu cuma ada barang berharga sih," gumam Shinichi.

"Iya deh. Di otakku cuma ada barang berharga," sahut Kaito yang mendengar kata-kata Shinichi.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini. Kalian bergabung saja dengan kami!" ajak Sonoko girang.

Kaito dan Aoko salin lirik. "Boleh."

"**_Yosha_**! Kita naik apa dulu nih?" tanya Heiji.

"Bagaimana kalau roller coaster dulu?" usul Kazuha sambil melihat-lihat peta Tropical Land.

"Baru datang langsung yang ekstrim," komentar Ran.

"Tentu saja! Biar seru, wahana yang tidak ekstrim terakhir saja. Termasuk biang lala. Untuk merenggangkan tubuh," kata Makoto.

"Benar. Nah, ayo kita sikat!" kata Kaito semangat dan kembali berlari menuju antrian roller coaster yang kini sudah tidak terlalu ramai.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata yang lain sambil mengejar Kaito dan menanti di antrian.

Hampir setengah wahana di Tropical Land sudah mereka naiki. Dan kini sudah saatnya makan siang. Mereka berjalan sambil bercengkrama dengan riang tentang kegiatan mereka sehari-hari sebelum liburan musim panas. Yah, seperti bersekolah yang memiliki sistem belajar penuh, memecahkan kasus(Shinichi dan Heiji), kegiatan klub, olahraga, dan lain-lain sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan sehari-hari.

"Jadi, yang lain tinggal di rumah Shinichi selama liburan musim panas?" tanya Kaito yang berjalan di antara Makoto dan Heiji.

"Ya," jawab Shinichi.

"Ran yang rumahnya dekat juga?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"He-eh," jawab Shinichi lagi. "Kenapa? Mau ikut juga?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Hehe... Kalau kamu bolehin sih, oke."

"Kaito!" kata Aoko dari depannya.

"Iya, iya. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda," sahut Kaito kalem.

Yang lain tertawa.

"Tidak apa kok. Boleh. Lagi pula. Orangtuaku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jadi yang lain bisa tinggal," kata Shinichi.

"Eh~ Tidak usah. Kami bisa tinggal di rumah kok. Yang penting kita sering-sering ngumpul aja untuk liburan," kata Aoko.

"Oke deh..," sahut yang lain setuju. Termasuk Kaito.

Mereka memasuki kafe terdekat dan segera langsung memilih tempat duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Agar bisa melihat-lihat ke luar yang memiliki pemandangan yang biasa – orang-orang berlalu lalang dan wahana-wahana yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe. Tidak ada kerja ya?

Heiji, Shinichi, Makoto, dan Kaito menempati baris pertama meja. Sedangkan Kazuha, Ran, Sonoko, dan Aoko menempati baris di hadapan mereka. Kaito dan Aoko menduduki di ujung dekat jendela, sedangkan Shinichi dan Ran di sisi bagian dalam.

Tak lama, seorang pelayan mendatangi mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Makan apa nih?" tanya Ran.

"Kami memiliki paket spesial liburan musim panas hari ini. Isinya berupa _bento_ makan siang lengkap," kata sang pelayan laki-laki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa porsinya dibagi?" tanya Shinichi.

"Paketnya tergantung berapa orang yang memesan," sahut seseorang dari belakang sang pelayan, di sebelah Shinichi.

Yang lain segera menoleh pada sumber suara. Termasuk sang pelayan yang kaget karena jawabannya sudah diambil duluan oleh sang pemilik suara di belakang.

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ menatap Shinichi dengan tajam sambil menyeringai kecil. "**_Ohisashiburi_**, Kudo," katanya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah –

"Saguru?" seru yang lain.

Heran. Mereka bertemu dengan kawan lama mereka lagi!

"Ah, ada Akako **_chan _** juga," kata Kazuha.

"Yo," sapa Akako, gadis berambut panjang bewarna _dark blue_yang duduk di depan Saguru.

"Oh."

"Ingin makan siang bersama?" tanya Saguru.

"E.. Eh..."

"Jadi, tujuan utama kalian juga wahana labirin itu juga ya?" tanya Sonoko girang.

"Tentu saja. Itu 'kan wahana baru. Dan ini sedang liburan musim panas. Tidak ada waktu selain hari ini," jawab Saguru ringan.

"Eh~...," sahut semuanga kompak.

"Jadi, mau ke sana sekarang? Sebelum malam nih," ujar Kaito sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Iya. Boleh! Yuk!" sahut Kazuha dan berjalan mendahului mereka dengan Aoko.

"Coba lihat petanya," kata Ran pada Kazuha.

Kazuha mengangguk dan mengeluarkan peta yang ada di dalam tasnya, dan membentangkann peta tersebut di dua tangannya. "Eh... Sebelah dari sini nih," katanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" sahut Akako yang entah sejak kapan bergabung dengan mereka dan segera berjalan di depan, memimpin perjalanan menuju wahana baru yang tengah gencar di Tropical Land itu.

"H.. Hei! Tunggu," kata yang lain dan meyusul Akako yang sudah di depan mereka.

Tak jauh di depan, ada sebuah gedung bertingkat satu dengan cat bewarna abu-abu kusam. Banguan itu cukup luas dengan bagian memanjang ke bagian belakang. Dengan atap seperti topi bewarna gelap yang senada dengan dindingnya, menambah kesan suram dari bangunan itu. Banguan itu juga dipagari dengan pagar biasa, namun terbuat dari kayu abu-abu, yang sepertinya sudah lapuk. Padahal seharusnya itu bangunan baru. Apa itu hanya supaya menambah kesan angker di dalam labirin itu? Entahlah. Hanya pembuatnya yang tahu.

Tak ada jendela di muka bangunan itu. Yang ada hanya sebuah pintu kayu tinggi dan besar dan memenuhi bagian tersebut.

"Dari jauh saja, sudah tampak seram," gumam Aoko.

"Sudah kubilang waktu itu 'kan, jangan pergi," ujar Shinichi di belakang Ran.

"B.. Biar saja!" balas Ran dengan suara yang diberanikan.

"Baiklah, kita ke sana saja sekarang, antriannya tidak terlalu panjang kok," ujar Saguru menengahi dan berjalan menuju pagar itu dengan teman-temannya yang mengikuti di belakang. Mereka melangkah memasuki barisan antrian ang berkelok. Di depan mereka, ada dua orang yang sepertinya juga sedang menunggu pintu wahana di depan mereka terbuka.

"Benar-benar sudah lapuk," kata Heiji sambil memegang salah satu batang kayu yang menjadi pagar pembatas wahana itu.

"Iya, sudah lapuk," kata Shinichi.

Seseorang dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan pendek seleher yang ada di depan mereka menoleh ke belakang dan terkesiap. "Kudo?"

Shinichi yang merasa terpanggil menoleh ke arah kanannya. Ia juga terkejut saat melihat gadis yang dikenalnya. "Miyano?"

"Eh?" sahut pemuda yang berada di depan sang gadis yang ternyata Shiho Miyano sambil berbalik.

"Araide **_sensei_**?" heran Ran yang muncul di balik Shinichi.

"Eh~ Semuanya ada di sini ya?" seru Sonoko.

"Wah, wah... Kudo, kau bawa banyak rombongan," kata Shiho dengan gayanya yang khas; cuek.

Shinichi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Begitulah," sahutnya.

"Selamat datang di Time Labyrinth! Selamat menikmati petualangan Anda," seru seseorang yang memakai jubah ungu gelap bertudung di bailk pagar kayu. Tangannya bergerak membuka pagar yang awalnya terkunci. "Jalan keluar ada pada akhir petualangan. Selamat jalan," katanya lagi dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk masuk.

Shiho dan Araide sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bernostalgia sebentar lagi oleh sang penjaga pintu amsuk labirin. Dan dengan pasti mereka masuk ke dalam dan berjalan hingga berhenti di depan pintu kayu yang besar.

Di depan mereka, ada dua sosok lagi yang memakai jubah ungu gelap berkerudung sambil memegang sebuah kotak. Yang satunya memegang sebuah kotak kosong, yang satunya lagi memegang sebuah kotak yang berisi banyak benda yang seperti – arloji?

"Selamat datang di pintu masuk labirin," kata suara gadis yang berdiri di sebelah kiri mereka, yang memegang kotak kosong. "Silahkan memasukkan benda-benda elektronik dan yang termasuk dalam logam ke dalam kotak kosong ini, dan silahkan mengambil arloji yang ada di dalam kotak yang sedang dibawa rekan saya," pintanya.

Dan dengan heran mereka melepas barang-barang milik mereka dan meletakkannya di dalam kotak yang sudah disediakan itu. Kemudian mereka mengambil arloji bewarna hitam dengan layar bergambar labirin yang di gambar dengan garis putih. Sekilas garis-garis itu berkilat dari satu titik menuju titik lain.

"Barang-barang yang kalian serahkan bisa diambil kembali setelah kalian menyelesaikan wahana ini," jelas si gadis yang menyimpan barang-barang milik mereka.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan memperhatikan arloji yang tampak unik yang kini telah melingkar dengan manis di tangan pergelangan tangan mereka dengan penasaran. Kenapa mereka tidak boleh membawa arloji mereka sendiri atau membawa barang-barang elektronik, padahal, jam merupakan benda yang termasuk dalam logam. Apa arloji ini terbuat dari plastik? Atau, apa?

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Rekan yang satu lagi, yang memberikan arloji, menekan sebuah tombol hitam di samping pintu kayu yang besar. Dan perlahan dengan diiringi deritan, pintu itu mengayun ke dalam. Saat mereka melihatnya, di dalam hanya ada kegelapan.

"Selamat menikmati perjalanan kalian," kata dua gadis berkerudung itu sambil membungkuk.

Dan mereka pun mengawali petualangan itu dengan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap itu...

.

**Kudou Shinichi**

**Mouri Ran**

**Suzuki Sonoko**

**Kyogoku Makoto**

**Hattori Heiji**

**Toyama Kazuha**

**Kuroba Kaito**

**Nakamori Aoko**

**Hakuba Saguru**

**Koizumi Akako**

**Miyano Shiho**

**Tomoaki Araide**

_**_Tsuzuku_**_

Mini Glosarium:

**_Kuso _**: Sial

**_Jaa_** : Dah~

**_Ohisashiburi _**: Lama tak jumpa

**_Gomen ne _**:Maaf ya

**_Yabai_** : ±U-oh

**_Arigatou_** : Terima kasih

**_Ojii-san_** : Paman

**_Otoo _****-****_san_** : Ayah

**_Yatta_** : ± Yey!

**_Baka_** : Bodoh*eh

**_Aho_** : Bodoh

**_Daijoubu ka _**: Kamu baik-baik saja?

**_Yosha_** : ±Baiklah!

**_Sensei _**: Guru, dokter, dkk

Aloha~

Kali ini aku membawa cerita dari fandom Case Closed a.k.a Detective Conan! ^o^

Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin membuat cerita ini menjadi cerita oneshoot, lho! ^^" Tapi karena perkembangan cerita dan alur, aku menjadikannya sebagai cerita multichapter! Hehe... =3

Dan, yah, begitulah.. Hehe...! ^^

Happy Reading and waiting 4 the next chaptnya yah..! ^^*kalau ada yang mau baca.. -.-"#sigh

Dan... Peringatannya adalah, FIC ini bakal dilanjutin setelah urusan sekolahku selesai! Karena pada bulan ini Maret dan bulan depan April adalah masa-masa ujian Ryu*saya! ^^ Soalnya aku kelas IX.. =3

Jadi, yang mau baca fic ini sampai selesai sepertinya harus menunggu lama untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya. Hehe... ^^" Maaf yah! ^^"*bow

**Review, readers sama? ^o^/**

**.**

**_-Ryuzaki Miki-_**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Saat waktu mulai bergulir, ia tak akan pernah berhenti, sampai sebuah takdir yang akan menghentikan waktu itu..._

Title:

The Time Labyrinth

By:

Ryuzaki Miki

Lenght:

Multichapt

Genre:

Mistery

Adventure

Fantasy

Rated:

T

Casts:

They're waiting for you in this story! ^^

Disclaimer:

The casts belong to Aoyama Gosho  
The Story is mine~!

Warning:

OOC, and the other mistakes..

.

Happy Reading~! ^^

_Temukan kunci gemini sang penjaga waktu  
Dengan sinar rembulan yang menyamarkannya,  
Kau akan menemukannya_

_Temukan sang penjaga waktu di tengah pilar kelabu  
Dengan kunci sang penjaga waktu,  
Kau buka bejana itu_

_Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula  
Temukan celah jeratmu  
Dan bebaskan dirimu_

**-The Time Labyrinth-  
-Chapter 2-**

Pintu mengayun tertutup dengan deritan yang sama saat pintu mengayun terbuka. Dan tepat pada saat pintu itu tertutup, ruangan gelap itu menjadi lebih terang dengan sinar matahari yang sudah mulai meremang, sama seperti waktu mereka belum memasuki wahana ini. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan cahaya yang ada di sekitar mereka hanya cahaya remang-remang matahari terbenam.

Ran melirik arloji hitam yang tadi diberikan oleh si gadis penjaga pintu depan. Arloji itu unik, menurutnya. Selain memiliki angka-angka romawi satu hingga dua belas, latar arloji tersebut adalah sebuah garis-garis berwarna putih yang beraturan namun tersusun secara acak, seperti bentuk garis pada teka-teki silang atau labirin. Dan sekilas ia melihat ada sinar yang memancar dari salah satu titik di bagian dekat angka enam romawi mengikuti garis berliku yang ada dan berakhir di angka satu romawi. Dan ia menjadi bertanya-tanya apa ia salah lihat atau apa.

Entahlah.

Ran melihat ke depan, dan berdecak kagum. Di depan mereka terhampar sebuah lorong yang diapit oleh tumbuhan hijau yang dipangkas rapi menyerupai tembok datar berwarna hijau. Sedangkan lantainya berupa rumput yang juga terpangkas rapi seperti rumput di lapangan bola kaki. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan karpet. Tepat di kedua sisi bagian depan pembuka lorong panjang itu, ada tiang tinggi dan ada patung yang berbentuk seperti peti harta karun tanpa warna di tengahnya, disangga dengan papan datar yang dikaitkan di pilar itu. Dan tepat di bagian yang seharusnya merupakan lubang kunci pada peti, justru malah membentuk sebuah lingkaran kelabu, di sekelilingnya terlihat ada garis yang mengikuti lingkaran cembung itu, walau tipis Ran dapat melihatnya.

"Nah, kita harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Sonoko buka suara.

Kaito meneliti sekeliling bereka dengan seksama. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kemudian Kaito menarik senyum simpul dari sudut bibirnya dan melangkah ke arah kanan saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah papan tinggi berwarna cerah dengan gambar seekor kanguru, alih-alih memiliki gambar kantung, kantung itu berwujud nyata dengan selembar kertas yang terselip di sana. Letaknya persis di samping pintu masuk.

Ran memerhatikan papan kanguru itu. Dan saat Kaito mengambil gulungan kertas itu, mata sang kanguru yang awalnya berwarna hitam berkilat menjadi merah. Ran tidak tahu ia salah lihat atau tidak. Tapi ia tutup mulut dan menahan jeritan yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Tapi ia harus jaga sikap, atau tidak Shinichi akan menyeretnya keluar lewat pintu masuk dan mulai menceramahinya tentang keputusannya yang menyetujui untuk pergi ke wahana ini.

Dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi ia memutuskan bahwa dia hanya salah lihat karena sikapnya yang sedikit penakut dan terlalu memikirkan tentang wahana yang suram ini. Ya. Pasti karena suasananya yang menyeramkan makanya menjadi salah lihat, pikir Ran.

"Tentu saja dari sini," sahut Kaito sambil dan melangkah kembali ke arah yang lainnya.

Ran dan yang lain beringsut mendekat ke arah Kaito yang mulai membuka lembaran yang menurut Ran, mirip selebaran. Saat Kaito membuka lembaran itu, di ujungnya terlihat seperti berlapis. Jadi ia menarik lepas lapisan bagian atasnya. Ternyata terbuda dua lembar. Kaito memegang kedua lembar kertas itu di kedua tangannya, masing-masing satu.

Ia menyerahkan satu lembaran pada Shinichi yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan mulai membentangkan lembaran itu di tangannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Shinichi.

Ran yang berdiri di sebelah Shinichi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Lembaran itu lusuh, mengingatkannya pada peta harta karun yang sudah lama tak ditemukan berabad-abad. Tapi lembaran itu tetap kukuh dan keras, dan tulisan yang berada di atasnya juga tampak jelas dengan tinta hitam pekat.

Di ujung sebelah kirinya ada tulisan '_girls_' yang dicetak cukup besar dan digarisbawahi. Di bawahnya tertera tulisan-tulisan yang disusun secara rapi seperti sebuah bait dari puisi singkat. Di bagian tengah lembaran itu juga sama. Tapi terdiri dari tiga bait, masing-masing bait memiliki tiga baris. Dan di bagian sebelah kanan sama dengan yang di sebelah kiri, hanya satu bait, dan tercetak di bagian paling bawah pojok.

Ada juga gambar-gambar yang mirip ilustrasi yang digambar dengan pena biasa. Di sebelah kiri, di bagian bawah bait itu, ada gambar arloji yang sama dengan yang mereka kenakan saat ini, diwarnai dengan warna hitam latarnya juga berupa garis-garis perak yang membentuk garis labirin. Di bawah gambar arloji ada sebuah gambar kunci yang berbentuk unik, seolah dirancang khusus dengan mata kunci yang berlekuk dan membentuk sebuah kerangka persegi, di balik kunci itu ada gambar lingkaran dan diisi dengan coretan tipis di beberapa bagian. Warnanya sesuai dengan latar lembaran itu, warna kelapukan kuning langsat nan pucat.

Di bagian sebelah kanan, ada gambar sebuah peti kecil dengan lubang kunci di bagian tengahnya, dengan garis-garis yang memperjelas bentuk peti itu. Atap penutupnya yang melengkung ke atas dan diwarnai tipis dengan pensil di beberapa tempat sebagai titip gelap-terangnya. Dan di bawah gambar peti itu ada gambar seekor kanguru kecil yang menoleh ke belakang, ke arah muka lembaran sementara tangannya sedang memegang sebuah handel pintu.

Kertas yang dipegang Kaito juga sama persis. Hanya saja di bagian pojok kiri atasnya tertulis '_boys_'.

"Gambarnya bagus sekali," puji Akako yang melihat di balik bahu Kaito.

"Ya. Berarti kita dibagi menjadi dua kelompok," gumam Saguru setelah melihat peredaan dua lembaran itu. "Lelaki dan perempuan harus pisah," tambahnya.

Shinichi menggulung kertas itu seperti perkamen lama dan memberikannya pada Ran. "Ya. Berarti kita enam-enam dan saling membagi tugas," kata Shinichi.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang tulisan-tulisan ini. Lebih mirip dengan syair," sahut Araide dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan memecahkannya nanti. Yang penting sekarang kita harus jalan dulu," kata Makoto tenang.

Mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan masuk melewati kedua tiang yang membuka jalan lebar untuk mereka semua. Ran kembali melirik si kanguru yang berada di dekat pintu masuk tadi. Kali ini ia merasa seolah mata kanguru itu terus mengikuti ke mana ara langkah ia pergi. Ia buru-buru berbalik dan berjalan di sebelah Sonoko yang tampaknya sedikit kecewa dengan bagian pembagian kelompok itu. bukankah itu berarti ia tak bisa menjalani petualangan dengan Makoto? Dan Ran tahu hal itu. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Intruksi yang ditulis di kertas itu cukup jelas. Mungkin memang begitu peraturannya.

Shinichi memerhatikan yang lain dulu saat yang lain memasuki jalan utama labirin. Ia memerhatikan sekitarnya sebelum ia menyusul masuk mengikuti yang lain. Dan pandangan matanya menangkap sesuatu pada tiang yang menjadi jalan masuk menuju labirin. Di bagian atasnya, ada sebuah bidang datar berwarna hitam. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi setidaknya masih bisa dilihat olehnya. Dan saat mereka masuk, benda itu yang awalnya berlatar hitam, kini mulai diisi dengan tulisan—tidak. Angka. Angka-angka yang menunjukkan sesuatu.

"00:00:09," gumam sebuah suara di sebelah Shinichi.

Shinichi terkesiap dan menoleh cepat ke arah kanannya. Dan menemukan Heiji yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Kau melihatnya juga ya," katanya.

"Tentu saja. Kurasa itu waktu yang menunjukkan sudah berapa lama kita mulai memasuki pintu utama lewat dua tiang itu. Karena waktu Kaito yang pertama kali lewat, benda itu baru menunjukkan angka-angka itu," sahut Heiji diselingi penjelasan.

"Ya. Dan lihat arloji yang kita pakai," kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk pada arloji baru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Rasanya aneh," tambahnya.

Heiji ikut melirik pada arloji itu. "Waktunya? Menurutku memang sedikit aneh. Tapi kelihatannya wajar-wajar saja. Mungkin karena kita terlalu banyak memikirkan yang aneh-aneh."

Dan Shinichi memutuskan untuk membenarkannya saja. Toh, ia sendiri juga masih bingung dan tidak tahu penjelasannya. Itu urusan belakangan saja. Yang penting mereka harus segera keluar dari labirin ini secepat yang mereka bisa sebelum hari menjadi gelap, dan ada kemungkinan mereka tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, selain mereka menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mereka gunakan sebagai penerangan nantinya.

"_Selamat datang di The Time Labyrith_."

Suara yang dalam itu menggema di atas mereka. Dan mereka terkejut, berhenti berjalan dan menengadah ke atas, mencoba untuk mencari asal suara. Tapi mereka hanya dapat melihat langit senja yang remang.

"_Waktu sudah diputar, dan permainan sudah dimulai. Pecahkan isi syair itu, temukan apa yang harus kalian temukan. Dan hentikan waktu. Dengan begitu, kalian bisa keluar dari sini_."

Suara itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan mereka masih mencari asal suara itu.

"_Selamat menikmati petualangan kalian_."

Dan suasana menjadi hening.

"Kurasa itu hanya ucapan salam pembuka," kata Kaito buka suara.

"Dan petunjuk. Ayo, kita lanjut jalan saja," sambung Heiji. Dan mereka pun kembali melangkah.

Setelah berjalan beberapa puluh meter, akhirnya mereka sampai pada persimpangan pertama. Arah yang dituju ada dua, ke kiri dan ke kanan, tepat sembilan puluh derajat untuk berbelok. Di arah sebelah kiri mereka mulai melihat adanya perubahan pada labirin. Dindingnya bukan lagi tumbuhan hijau yang dipangkas rapi dan datar, melainkan tembok semen berbatu dan beberapa langkah ke sana langsung ada tikungan ke kanan lagi. Sedangkah di arah sebelah kanan, dindingnya berupa sulur-sulur tanaman yang nutupin tembok batu, dan beberapa langkah ke sana juga udah ada belokan ke kanan, bertolak belakang sama yang dari sebelah kiri.

"Hem.. Jadi di sini kita pisah jalan," kata Shiho. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan jalan menuju masuk labirin yang lebih dalam.

"Yep," sahut Saguru. "Dan menurutku kita harus pergi menurut yang tertulis di kertas itu sebagai petunjuk, seperti yang dikatakan Kudou, kita enam-enam. Cewe-cowo."

"Hm.. Yakin nih, kita pisah?" tanya Makoto.

"Aku juga sedikit ragu," sahut Kazuha. "Di kelompok kalian lebih dominan untuk memecahkan masalah syair ini."

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti dapat memecahkannya! Ini seperti pertarungan antara anak lelaki dan perempuan! Kita bertaruh siapa yang dapat memecahkannya duluan!" sahut Sonoko antusias.

"Tidak semudah itu," sela Heiji.

"Tapi kalau itu mau kalian sih, tidak apa-apa," sahut Shinichi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya bakal menarik," balas Ran percaya diri.

Shinichi menilik Ran sesaat dan kembali tersenyum. Ia tahu gadis itu hanya ingin tampak percaya diri di hadapan yang lain, padahal sebenarnya ia juga ragu. Ia tahu itu. Tapi ia diam saja dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Ran. Biarlah ia mencoba kali ini. Toh, ia tidak sendiri.

"Baiklah. Berarti kita sudah memutuskannya," kata Aoko mengumumkan. "Sekarang tinggal memutuskan ke mana arah yang akan kita tuju."

"Yang lelaki, ke kanan," ucap Kaito langsung.

"Berarti yang perempuan ke kiri," sambung Akako.

"Baiklah. Kita pecahkan apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah ini lewat syair-syair itu, setelah tahu dan mendapatkan apa yang kita cari, kalau bisa, kita bertemu di suatu tempat," kata Makoto.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan terpisah melewati dua jalur yang berbeda sesuai dengan keputusan yang diambil secara aneh itu, menurut Shinichi.

**.**

"Menurutmu apa kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi lewat labirin ini?" tanya Kazuha setelah mereka berbelok ke arah kanan yang menuju makin masuk ke bagian dalam labirin.

"Mungkin, sih. Labirin ini cukup luas. Mungkin ada jalan yang akan menghubungkan mereka dengan kita," jawab Ran yang berjalan di samping Kazuha di depan bersama Sonoko.

"Tapi itu kecil kemungkinan. Labirin ini luas," tutur Shiho di belakang mereka.

Aoko mengangguk setuju. "Sebaiknya kita juga memecahkan syair-syair itu dulu," katanya.

Ran yang memegang perkamen gulung itu membuka kertas itu lebar-lebar dan mulai membaca, "_Temukan satu dari dua, Benda itu bersinar cerah, Secerah bulan_." Itu merupakan bait di bagian sebelah kiri kertas.

"Itu mungkin menunjukkan gambar kunci dan arloji kita," gumam Akako.

"Tapi warna arloji kita, kan, hitam?" sahut Shiho.

"Mungkin kuncinya," kata Sonoko sambil menunjuk kunci itu. "Gambar di belakangnya rasanya familiar."

"Eh.. Itu kan..."

Heiji rasa mereka seharusnya tidak mengambil langkah yang terlalu gegabah. Yah, walau sendirinya juga sih. Setelah mereka melangkah memasuki bagian yang lebih dalam labirin sejak berbelok ke kanan pada jalur pertama tadi, mereka menemukan sebuah ruangan tanpa atap yang luas, lebar, dan memiliki beberapa jalur di dinding depan mereka. Sedangkan pada sisi kiri dan kanannya berupa tembok batu.

Ada tiga jalur dari tembok itu. Yang di sebelah kiri mengarah terus ke kiri sehingga mereka tidak dapat melihat ujungnya. Jalur di tengah lurus, dan yang di sebelah kanan sama halnya dengan yang di sebelah kiri.

"Kurasa kita harus berpencar lagi," kata Kaito sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Dengan berpencar kurasa kita akan lebih cepat selesai di sini," sahut Araide.

Heiji menoleh pada Shinichi yang berada di sebelahnya sambil meneliti kertas yang berisi gambar dan syair yang tadi mereka lihat. Kemudian ia beralih pada Araide. Ia terlihat sedikit canggung di antara mereka karena ia tidak seumuran dengan Heiji dan yang lain. Yah, walau beda beberapa tahun saja, sih.

"Benar. Menurut tulisan-tulisan di sini dan suara tadi, kita harus mencari sesuatu. Dan menurutku, kita harus cepat kalau mau keluar dari sini, dan kembali bertemu, tentu saja," ujar Shinichi.

"Tapi kita harus mencari apa?" tanya Makoto.

"Kunci," jawab Heiji setelah membaca isi syair itu sekali lagi. "_Temukan kunci gemini sang penjaga waktu. Dengan sinar rembulan yang menyamarkannya, kau akan menemukannya_. Itu artinya kita harus mencari kunci. Mungkin, dua, karena gemini. Gemini itu zodiak yang lambangnya anak kembar, kan? Tapi syair di samping ini bilang _'Temukan satu dari dua_'. Jadi kita hanya perlu mencari satu saja," jelas Heiji.

"Ya. Dan menurut firasatku, mereka juga sudah menyadarinya," sahut Saguru kalem sambil melihat ke arah Barat Laut, seolah menembus tembok batu dan melihat para gadis yang sedang melihat lembaran yang berisi petunjuk.

"Kalian sudah ingat syair ini?" tanya Shinichi pada yang lain sambil menggulung lembaran lusuh itu.

"Ya," jawab Heiji, Saguru, dan Kaito kompak.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita tinggal membaginya saja. Saguru, eh, kamu bisa sama Araide _sensei_, kan?" tanya Shinichi sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tenang saja," sahut Saguru sambil menoleh pada Araide yang tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan bersama Shinichi," ujar Heiji cepat. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu dan memecahkan syair itu bersama Shinichi. Belum lagi, dia memang sudah kenal lebih dekat dengan Shinichi ketimbang dengan yang lainnya. Dan cara pikir mereka sudah bisa disamakan satu sama lain. Jadi ia rasa, ia akan mengambil peran sebagai rekan Shinichi kali ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersama dengan Makoto," simpul Kaito sambil merangkul pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Baiklah," kata Shinichi. Ia memerikan gulungan kertas itu pada Makoto, "Mungkin bisa membantu."

Makoto mengambil gulungan itu. "Trims," katanya.

"Nah, ayo pergi," ajak Heiji. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin menyelesaikan ini dan cepat-cepat bertemu dengan yang lain dan segera pulang.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai berjalan memasuki lorong gelap itu. Heiji dan Shinichi mengambil bagian yang di sebelah kiri, Kaito dan Makoto mengambil jalan tengah, dan Saguru dan Araide mengambil jalan di sebelah kanan.

Heiji memperhatikan tembok batu yang mengapit jalan mereka. Jalan ini jauh lebih sempit dibandingkan dengan jalan utama yang mereka lewati tadi. Dan saat pertama kali mereka berbelok juga ia perhatikan, jalannya tidak selebar jalan utama. Seolah memang sudah direncanakan untuk mereka semua dalam melewati labirin ini. Saling terbagi dan membagi.

Mereka berbelok ke arah lain saat menemui persimpangan pertama. Mereka melangkah ke kiri dan terus berjalan. Mereka juga sempat melihat jalan di sebelah kiri mereka, lurus dan tak nampat unungnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak melewati jalan itu. Melewati beberapa persimpangan lagi dan terus melaju lurus.

"Hei, Heiji," panggil Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" sahut Heiji tanpa menoleh pada Shinichi dan sibuk mengamati sekeliling dan terus berjalan. Hari makin gelap dan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di sana. Hanya ada keremangan tak berarti yang berasal dari arah barat sana. Walau ini musim panas, entah kenapa rasanya hari menjadi begitu cepat. Padahal seharusnya tidak.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai malam kalau kita ingin menemukan kunci yang kita cari," katanya.

Heiji mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Syair itu, ingat?" katanya.

Heiji mengingat-ingat isi syair pada bait pertamanya itu. "Hm.."

Oh.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu. Benda itu hanya akan muncul pada malam hari. Jadi... kita harus menunggu berapa lama?" kata Heiji.

Shinichi melirik arlojinya. Dan Heiji melakukan hal yang sama. Ia terkesiap. Kini latar arloji itu berpendar dalam sinar putih terang yang cukup menerangi suasana di sekitar mereka. Dan itu membantunya melihat waktu yang ditunjukkan oleh si arloji. Jarum pendek berada di dekat angka delapan romawi, sementara jarum panjangnya berdiam diri di angka sepuluh romawi. Latarnya masih berbentuk garis-garis acak seperti labirin, hanya saja kini garis itu menjadi berwarna hitam pucat. Dan Heiji masih dapat melihat cahaya tipis yang melewati garis-garis itu, dari angka enam romawi hingga angka sebelas romawi. ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Mungkin hanya cahaya acak.

Dan ada satu hal lagi yang menurutnya aneh.

"Sudah jam segini?" gumam Heiji tak percaya. Ia rasa baru saja mereka masuk ke dalam labirin itu. dan hari masih belum terlalu gelap. Dan kira-kira, mereka baru saja di sana sekitar sepuluh menitan, lima belas menit, tepatnya. Dan kini waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh menit?

"Bukankah itu agak aneh?" sahut Shinichi di sebelahnya. "Lihat ke depan," sambungnya sambil menunjuk ke depan mereka.

Mereka berbelok pada tikungan ke kanan dan kembali di sambut dinding yang berupa tanaman hijau yang dipangkas rapi sesuai dengan tembok yang baru saja mereka lewati. Dan beberapa langkah di depan sana ada lapangan terbuka yang gelap. Dan Heiji rasa, ia tak akan suka di sana. Dan ia memiliki firasat buruk.

Tapi mereka terus melangkah ke lapangan terbuka itu, sampai akhirnya Heiji merasa dirinya menginjak rumput hijau di bawah kakinya. Dan hamparan yang luas terdapat di hadapannya. Ia melihat pepohonan yang rimbun, beberapa batu besar beserta anaknya yang lebih kecil di sampingnya, dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar yang tumbuh di berbagai tempat setelah Heiji menyesuaikan pandangannya dengan cahaya yang ditimbulkan arloji dan retina matanya.

"Ayo, maju terus. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di sini," ajak Shinichi sambil melaju ke depan tanpa penerangan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah membiasakan pandangannya dengan keadaan sekitar sampai ia tidak memakai arlojinya sebagai penerangan. Sebenarnyya Heiji juga. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap memakai arloji itu sebagai penerangan, untuk jaga-jaga saja. Dan entah mengapa ia rasa Shinichi tak sesigap biasanya, dan perasaannya makin tidak enak.

Baru saja Heiji hendak mengingatkan Shinichi untuk menggunakan arlojinya saja. Tapi Shinichi malah sudah jauh di depannya, menuju pepohonan dan semak rimbun di sana. "Hei! Tunggu!" seru Heiji dan berlari kecil untuk menyusul Shinichi dan mensejajarkan langkah mereka. "Jangan main jalan saja dong!" ujar Heiji setenggah kesal.

"_Gomen_," ucap Shinichi sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kau takut ya?"

Heiji mendelik padanya. "_Baka_! Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya sambil mengambil jarak antara dirinya dengan Shinichi. Sial. Dia jadi merasa risih berada di dekat Shinichi. Terkadang Shinichi itu berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Shinichi tertawa. "Jangan bereaksi seperti itu. Aku, kan, hanya bercanda," katanya.

Ini efek tidak ada Ran di dekatnya, gerutu Heiji dalam hati. Tidak ada Ran, Heiji pun jadi. Cih..

Heiji mendengus kesal dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada hal lain selain pepohonan yang tinggi sekitar tujuh meter atau lebih dari permukaan tanah dan memiliki dahan-dahan dan batang yang lebar. Di sekeliling pohon itu juga dipenuhi dengan semak-semak belukar dan rumput-rumput liar beserta ilalang.

Kemudian Heiji mendekati salah satu pohon terdekat dan mulai memanjat pohon itu menuju dahan terendah yang ia rasa cukup kuat untuk menopang dirinya. Kalau tidak bisa, maka ia akan memanjat ke dahan yang lainnya. Mudah saja, kan?

Ia menginjak bagian batang pohon yang dapat ia pijak dan memegang erat bagian yang dapat diraihnya di bagian atas dengan tangannya. Dan dengan itu ia membantu dirinya sendiri untuk menarik diri ke atas dan memudahkannya untuk kegiatan panjat-memanjatnya menuju dahan pertama yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Hup," gumam Heiji sambil berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di atas dahan yang menghadap le arah datangnya mereka tadi dengan perlahan. Dan, di situlah ia berada, duduk dengan santai sambil memantau keadaan di sekelilingnya dari atas. Sejauh matanya memandang hanya ada kegelapan tak berujung dan tembok-tembok labirin yang baru saja mereka lewati tadi dan sekeliilingnya. Langit gelap tanpa bintang dan awan tebal yang menyelimuti di beberapa bagian. Dan mungkin saja juga menutupi satu-satunya cahaya yang akan menerangi mereka malam ini.

"Heiji!" panggil Shinichi dari arah bawahnya.

Heiji menoleh ke bawah. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk turun ke bawah mendengarkan Shinichi berbicara. Biarlah ia berteriak, pikir Heiji. Ternyata ia masih merasa jengkel dengan Shinichi.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari sana?" tanya Shinichi, masih dedngan suara keras agar terdengar Heiji di atas.

"Gelap," jawab Heiji sekenanya, balas berkata keras juga. Dan ia menyadari betapa hausnya ia sekarang. Kerongkongannya berasa kering dan minta untuk dialiri cairan tak berwarna bernama air.

"Ya, itu aku juga tahu. Di bawah sini juga gelap," balas Shinichi.

Heiji tak terlalu menggubirsnya dan kembali melihat-lihat. Awan di atasnya bergerak dengan sangat lambat karena tidak ada angin yang berhembus kencang. Hanya angin sepoi-sepoi pada mala hari di musim panas. Dan itu makin membuat Heiji merasa gerah dan makin haus. "Hei Shinichi, kau punya air?" Akhirnya ia bertanya pada temannya yang berada di bawah.

"Tidak. Semua barang yang kita bawa, kan, diambil saat di pintu masuk tadi," jawab Shinichi.

Benar juga. Bodoh sekali dia, sama sekali tidak terpikir tentang hal itu sedari tadi, dan malah bertanya pertanyaan konyol pada Shinichi. Heiji merutuk dririnya sendiri dalam hati dan mengumpat.

"Haus?" tanya Shinichi.

Heiji kembali mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak haus mana mungkin aku meminta air minum padamu," katanya.

"Yah, tahu saja kau hanya ingin membuka pembicaraan padaku. Aku juga haus tahu. Jangan berpikir kalau hanya kau yang haus," balas Shinichi.

Tidak di mana pun, Shinichi selalu seperti itu. Mungkin dia lapar, makanya perkataannya jadi meracau. Dan membahas soal makanan, Heiji jadi mengingat makan siang mereka tadi. _Bento_ paket spesial.

Kruyukk...

Sial.

Heiji mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia jadi ikut-ikutan lapar? Pasti gara-gara membayangkan makan siang tadi. Hh.. Mungkin ia harus menghilangkan bayangannya tentang makanan. Lagi pula, sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan soal makanan. Ini _seharusnya_ bukan jam makan malam!

Heiji menoleh ke bawah dan melihat Shinichi yang sedang berjalan di tengah semak-semak belukar dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Entah apa yang ia cari, Heiji tak tahu. Dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, menghindari jawaban ngawur yang nanti bakal menjadi jawaban Shinichi.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Ia bersandar pada batang pohon yang luas, menjulurkan kakinya lurus di atas dahan, dan melihat sekeliling secara seksama sekali lagi, mencari kemungkinan adanya sesuatu yang baru.

Awan masih bergerak begitu lambat, menutupi satu-satunya akses penerangan yang ada, sepertinya begitu, Heiji mengasumsi. Ia dapat melihat pendar cahaya tipis dari balik awan itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu awan berjalan melewatinya, maka benda di baliknya itu pasti akan terlihat di tengah langit malam yang gelap.

Angin berhembus perlahan di dekatnya, memainkan anak rambutnya sesaat, dan kembali menghilang. Dan entah sejak kapan, ia sudah menutup matanya, meninggalkan dunia nyata menuju dunia mimpi.

"GYAAA!"

Srakk...! Srakk...!

Seruan itu menyentakkan Heiji. Ia kira baru saja ia menutup matanya. Ia terduduk tegap dan melihat sekeliling. Ia tak terlalu mendengarkan suara siapa yang meneriakkan namanya itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan menganggap ia hanya bermimpi. Lagi pula, kesadarannya dari terbangun tadi hanya setengah. Ia kembali menutup matanya karena merasa masih mengantuk.

"HEIJI!"

Kali ini suara itu begitu keras, dan kembali menyentakkan Heiji yang baru saja akan terjun ke alam mimpi lagi. Dan kali ini Heiji merasa dirinya sudah sepenuhnya sadar, dan segera melompat menuruni pohon yang menjadi tempat sandarannya. Ia tahu suara itu, tentu saja. Itu adalah suara Shinichi.

"Shinichi?!" panggilnya. Ia berjalan ke bagian luar pepohonan menuju tanah lapang luas yang masih gelap itu. Menoleh ke sana kemari sambil menyenterkan arlojinya ke segala arah untuk mencari Shinichi. Tapi nihil.

Srakk..!

Heiji berbalik dengan cepat, menuju arah datangnya suara dari balik kerimbunan tumbuhan ilalang di sana, di balik pepohonan yang tadi Shinichi lihat. "Shinichi? Kaukah itu?" tanyanya was-was.

"Heiji! Di sini! Tolong aku! Cepat!" balas Shinichi panik.

Heiji segera berlari menuju asal suara dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan di tengah kerimbunan ilalang dan semak-semak, menghasilkan bunyi gesekan antara dirinya dan semak-semak itu. Ia mencari Shinichi yang entah ada di mana. Ia menjadi heran sendiri. Apa Shinichi berencana mengerjai dirinya? Tidak. Kalau Shinichi berusaha untuk mengerjai dirinya, ia tak mungkin berteriak dengan nada panik seperti itu.

"Heiji, aku di bawah sini," panggil Shinichi dari arah bawahnya.

Heiji segera menoleh ke bawah dan melihat samar-samar sosok seseorang yang sedang menggantung di sana. Shinichi berpegang pada sebuah dahan tipis yang kira-kira dapat menahan bobotnya sekitar beberapa menit lagi sebelum patah. Ia cepat-cepat bergerak ke bawah dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Shinichi.

Ia tak tahu kalau ada jurang juga di sini. Bagaimana mereka membuatnya?

Shinichi dengan susah payah melepas genggaman tangan kanannya dari dahan dan meraih lengan Heiji yang berada di atasnya. Dan dengan kekuatannya, Heiji menarik Shinichi secara cepat ke atas permukaan tanah. Shinichi menengadah melihat Heiji, dan terlihat sedikit terpaku saat sinar bulan di atas langit berpendar terang setelah ditinggal awan tebal. Shinichi menopang kakinya pada dahan yang tadi menjadi tumpuan tangannya, dan mendorong dirinya menuju ke atas. Tepat pada saat itu, dahan tersebut patah dan menggantung dengan selapis kulit dahan yang tipis sebelum akirnya jatuh ke bawah.

Heiji menghela napas lega dan menatap Shinichi yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mengatur napasnya secara teratur. Sinar bulan yang kini menerangi lingkungan di sekitar sana dengan cahaya remangnya membantu Heiji melihat ke arah Shinichi.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Shinichi sambil menoleh pada Heiji.

"Tidak apa," balas Heiji singkat. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Shinichi menghela napas sekali lagi, dan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah samping Heiji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heiji sambil mengikuti arah jalan Shinichi. Ternyata ia berhenti di bawah pohon di samping Heiji, tepat di pinggiran jurang yang tadi tempat Shinichi bergantung tadi—hanya berjarak setengah meter— dan mulai memanjat. "Hei!"

"Tunggu saja di situ. Aku melihat benda bagus," ujar Shinichi sambil terus memanjat sampai dahan kecil ke dua, yang berjarak sekitar empat setengah meter dari permukaan tanah. Ia bergerak menuju ujung dahan kecil panjang yang mengarah ke arah jurang dan hendak meraih sesuatu di ujung itu.

Saat itulah Heiji melihatnya. Sebuah kunci bermata berbentuk persegi berwarna perak dengan rantai yang menggantung di ujung dahan.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Syair itu, ingat?

_Dengan sinar rembulan yang menyamarkannya,  
Kau akan menemukannya_

Sinar bulan hanya menyamarkan benda itu, tapi sekaligus memberitahu bahwa benda itu berada di sana. Kunci itu akan bersinar pada saat sinar bulan mengenai permukaannya. Dan Shinichi melihatnya pada saat Heiji menariknya.

"Hati-hati!" Heiji memperingati.

Shinichi mengangguk mengerti dan melangkah pada dahan itu dengan merangkak di atas dahan. Ia merangkak secara perlahan beberapa langkah sampai akhirnya tangannya dapat meraih kunci berantai perak itu. "_Got ya_," gumam Shinichi sambil tersenyum puas.

Heiji hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Misi pertama mereka telah selesai. Dan satu masalah terpecahkan.

Krak...

Suara itu mengagetkan Heiji dan Shinichi. Tapi mereka sudah terlambat saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Tidak mungkin Shinichi harus melompat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Jaraknya dari permukaan tanah jauh, apa lagi dia juga sedang berada di dahan panjang itu.

Krak..!

"Uwaaa!" pekik Shinichi saat dahan itu patah sepenuhnya dan menghantar dirinya ke arah bawah sana.

"Shinichi!" seru Heiji.

Dan dalam beberapa saat, Heiji tak lagi mendengar apa pun. Hanya semak-semak yang mendesir saat angin pelan berembus. Ia tahu. Seharusnya mereka tidak mengambil langkah yang gegabah. Mereka terlalu terburu-buru. Dan seharusnya mereka tidak perlu melakukan tindakan yang dapat menyebabkan hal seperti ini terjadi.

Heiji mengumpat kesal. "_Kuso_!"

.

**Kudou Shinichi**

**Mouri Ran**

**Hattori Heiji**

**Toyama Kazuha**

**Kyogoku Makoto**

**Suzuki Sonoko**

**Kuroba Kaito**

**Nakamori Aoko**

**Hakuba Saguru**

**Koizumi Akako**

**Tomoaki Araide**

**Miyano Shiho**

_**_Tsuzuku_**_

_Mini Glosarium _:

_Gomen_: Maaf

_Baka_: Bodoh

_Bento_: Bekal

_Kuso_: Sial

.

Yohoo, _minna tachi_! ^o^

Saya balik dengan chapter dua! Dan sebelum itu... _hontou ni gomennasai_ atas keterlambatannya yang begitu lama!*Bow Udah tiga bulan kan ya? O.o Lama banget ya? ^^"

Ehehe.. Apa boleh buat. Sebenarnya habis Ujian Nasional, aku lagi ngikut lomba nulis di projek ulang tahunnya Yamada Ryosuke(cek di google bagi yang engga tahu. xD Sekalian Hey! Say! JUMP. xD*promosi#plak). Dan ternyata tenggang waktunya dipercepat dan aku ga tahu. T.T Jadi terakhirnya gitu deh. Ahaha.. xDTerus, habis itu, aku disibukin sama urusan sekolah, dll. Sampai liburan, pingin lanjut fic,itu komputer malah rusakk, CPUnya gak mau jalan! ;A;*tendang CPU Sampai akhirnya, hidup lagi. Terus sekarang malah ga hidup-hidup! Ya udah, aku lanjutnya pake laptop _nee chan_, yang terus-terusan dipakai. Hari ini deh, baru bisa lanjut, sama kemarin malam, mati lampu pula! -_- Untung cuma bentar. Hehe.. xD

Lha, kok malah curhat ya? xD Udahlah, lanjut!

Yang chapter ini, aku ga tahu mau ngomen apa. ._.v Ini rumit. Mana sempat mampet di tengah jalan. T.T Dan jujur, ini melenceng dari ide awal. ;A; Gegara sibuk sama sekolah, jadi lupa, jadi aku hanya berusaha untuk menyambung-nyambungkan ide-ide yang ada di otak waktu lanjut fic ini. '.'/

Jadi, kalau misalnya pada bilang fic ini kurang seru, aku ngaku salah. '.'/*bow

Dan, gimana ujian semester duanya? xD Nilainya pada bagus semua kan? =D Ada yang dapat ranking? X3*eh

Udahlah, lanjut! xD, Sekarang, balasan REVIEW! xD Sankyuu banget yang udah Review fic gaje ini! Ahaha..! xD

**Conan-chan **dan **Conan-san mentantei** :

Yohoo! _Yoroshiku mo ne_! ^^ Ah, itu, bukan. ^^ Itu maksudnya bertudung. 'v'! Mungkin aku salah ketik. Ahaha.. _Gomen ne_! ^^" Itu, maksudnya mereka pakai jubah bertudung yang kaya Dementor di film Harry Potter. xD Tapi ini warna ungu gelap. =D Lalu, apakah kalian adalah orang yang sama? Soalnya isi dan waktu reviewnya sama. ^^/ Sankyuu yah, udah baca fic dan mereview ini. =D

**Toyama Ichiru **_chan _:

Yo! Ichiru _chan_! xD Gimana? Ini udah _update_! Haha.. x3 Dan, sankyuu udah ngoreksi! xD Membantu sekali! ^^ Sankyuu juga udah ngefollow n baca Fic ini, dan reviewnya tentu saja! xD

**Hi-chan** :

Hai, Hi _chan_! xD Iya, ga papa. =D

Iya dong! xD Aku mau masukin rokoh-tokoh yang jarang keliatan di komik DC. Hehe.. ^^ Tapi di chapter ini mereka ga banyak muncul juga ya? -_- Soalnya tokoh utamanya pan Shin sama Heiji. xD*eh Sankyuu pujiannya. xD Apa chapter ini masih misterius? X3 Oh iya, cliffhanger itu apa ya? xD

Ini udah _update_! Hehe.. xD

Sankyuu udah baca dan _review_! ^^

**Aster-bunny-bee** :

Wah! xD Aster-_chan _juga ujian? Kelas IX juga? X3 Eh... Ini udah lebih panjang dari chapter satu. Bagaimana? xD Masih kurang panjang? X3 Sankyuu sarannya! xD

Eh? Justru aku yang mesti bilang sankyuu udah baca dan review Fic gaje ini. xD Sankyuu ya! Dan, salam kenal juga! X3

**Guest** :

Wah... Kelas 9 juga! X3 Bagaimana ujiannya? Bisa? X3

Sankyuu semangatnya! ^^ Bagaimana? Sudah baca chapter pertamanya? Ahaha.. Ini malah udah chapter dua lho! X3 Dan, ga papa kok, kalau reviewnya panjang. xD Aku senang sekali kalau ada yang review! X3

Sankyuu yah, udah direview! =D

.

Nah, sekian untuk chapter dua ini! xD

Aku gak janji bakal lanjut fic ini dalam waktu dekat lho! ^^ Tergantung pada kondisi (CPUnya jalan, laptop lagi dipakai atau engga, internet connect, ide cerita, dan pulsa) yang ada. xD Tapi mungkin para _readers _bakal nunggu lama lagi nih. ^^"

Bisakah kalian menunggu chapter selanjutnya? X3

Dan...berkenan memberi review lagi? xD

**Review, readers ****_tachi_****? ^o^/**

**.**

**_-Ryuzaki Miki-_**

**_._**


End file.
